wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Rey Mysterio
Rey Mysterio 'is a member of the SmackDown roster as of 2009. He is the current Intercontinental Champion. Career 'Debut (2009) Rey Mysterio made his debut at the Survivor Series event in 2009 as part of the SmackDown brand, he competed in the World Heavyweight Championship main event Championship Scramble Match against Edge, Randy Orton, CM Punk & The Undertaker to determine the first World Heavyweight Champion within the series, the match was ultimately won by The Undertaker. Rivalry with CM Punk (2010) On February 5th, Mysterio competed and lost in a qualifying match for the World Heavyweight Championship match at Elimination Chamber after CM Punk attacked Mysterio before the match for the quick win. On the February 26th episode of SmackDown, Mysterio was scheduled to face CM Punk in a rematch from their chamber qualifier, the gimmick this time being to impress the General Manager of SmackDown to potentially qualify for the upcoming Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania. However, in a backstage interview Mysterio claimed that Punk was a disgraceful superstar and didn't deserve this or any further opportunities and should never show his face on SmackDown again, Punk took offence to this, attacking Mysterio with partner Luke Gallows backstage. A match was then set for the next week of SmackDown between Mysterio & Punk, stating if Punk is to win he will immediately qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, but should Mysterio win, Punk is not to show his face on SmackDown for the rest of the season. The following week their feud came to an end when Mysterio defeated Punk, causing him to leave the SmackDown brand. The following week, Mysterio faced a 2-on-1 beatdown from The Straight Edge Society after Punk abused a technicality in the wording of his deal with Mysterio, stating "If Punk loses he mustn't show his face on SmackDown", Punk began wearing a mask to further mock Mysterio and the agreement. Mysterio competed in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania, losing to Jack Swagger. On April 2nd, Mysterio challenged Zack Ryder for the Cruiserweight Championship, a belt recently brought to the SmackDown brand, in a losing effort. Intercontinental Champion (2010) On May 14th, Mysterio faced Alex Riley in a contenders match for the Intercontinental Championship, the match ended in no-contest when Zack Ryder rushed the ring and began attacking Mysterio, John Morrison & The Miz then ran in, with all four attacking Mysterio to have the match end in no-contest. It was then announced that due to Riley throwing out the match, Mysterio was the new contender to Miz's championship. The following week, Mysterio defeated The Miz as The Mizfits were banned from ringside, winning Mysterio's first championship and ending Miz's record 180 day reign. The following week, Mysterio lost a non-title match to John Morrison, with The Miz interfering at ringside. On June 25th, Mysterio successfully defended the championship for the first time on SmackDown, retaining against John Morrison. On July 9th, Mysterio won a 6-Man Tag Match alongside Eddie Guerrero & The Rock to all qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at the upcoming Money in the Bank event. At the event, Mysterio was unsuccessful as the match was won by The Miz. On July 30th, it was revealed that Mysterio would defend his championship against Goldust at SummerSlam, this came after Goldust defeated Zack Ryder in a contenders match on SmackDown. At the event, Mysterio successfully retained against Goldust in the opening match. Championships and Accomplishments * Intercontinental Championship (1-time) - current Category:Superstars